


The Compliment

by Shadowland_Keeper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy?, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), compliments, i really suck at tags, its cute i swear, its just a little sleep deprived thing, otp prompt tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowland_Keeper/pseuds/Shadowland_Keeper
Summary: Keith is on a mission to pay Lance a compliment, when an unexpected visitor throws a wrench in his plans





	The Compliment

Today was the day. Keith was finally going to give Lance a completely clear compliment. He walked down the hallways in the castle ship, putting one foot in front of the other, in the right direction this time, until he arrived at the kitchen. 

There was Lance, sitting at the table, eating some food goo, headphones on, silently bobbing to a song. 

Keith walked up and sat next to him, immediately pulling out his knife to give his hands something to do. Lance didn’t even take notice. He pondered what to say for about five minutes, until he settled. 

‘That’s it’ he thought, mentally congratulating himself, ‘not too flirty, but still a compliment to let Lance know how I feel’ 

He sat for a little while longer, still working up the courage to say something, now hindered by the fact that Lance had noticed him now, sitting close and messing with his knife. 

‘Dammit you took too long and now it’s weird.’ Keith mentally scolded himself. He had to do it now, he drew breath in, heart racing and then

Hunk walked in 

‘Great’ Keith grumbled, but then decided that Lance would probably leave, or talk first with Keith acting so strange. He decided to pay the compliment anyway, Hunk or no Hunk. 

Keith got Lance’s attention easy enough. It was now or never. 

“So,” Keith started out, “How’s the most beautiful person in the world doing?” 

Lance twisted his face into a smirk, an idea clearly forming in his head, as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“I don’t know, how are you- 

“I’m doing great, thank you for asking Keith!” Hunk interjected, smiling. “It’s so nice of you to ask!” 

Keith’s face fell, as he laid his head down on the table. Maybe next time, without an audience.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please give it a kudos or a comment, both are much appreciated 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: shadowkeeper17


End file.
